The Only Other Way
by TheLampPostStation
Summary: I never asked for Slytherin. But somehow, just being in that house got me roped into the Dark Lord. Now he's branded my flesh, and calling on a task. A simple request tied to a difficult solution. Woo Lily Evans.


**A/N: I am sooooooo sorry that I have regretfully abandoned three (I'm so ashamed) three fics. Hopefully this will make up for it. I will try to write at least once a day, and update every week or so… enjoy…?**

The Only Other Way

"_My lord, there isn't any other way?"_

"_No. It's your undying loyalty, or death."_

"_Please, my liege, if I sweetened the dea-"_

"_With what did you have in mind?"_

"_Sir, I wouldn't k-"_

"_Are you meaning to tell me that in order to be accepted into my ranks, you would be willing to do anything?"_

"_Yes, my lord."_

"_Are you not nearing of age?"_

"_Next year, sir."_

"_I have a proposition for you, if you would be _willing_ to accept…"_

"_Please my liege, anything!"_

"_Your firstborn. Prove that you are loyal, and surrender your first child to me as an heir."_

"_Anything for you my lord." _

[- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -]

September 1st, 1976

Kings Cross

"Sev, Sev?" Lily Evans' voice floated down the platform, calling my name. I smoothed the sleeves on my robes that I had already draped over my sixteen-year-old frame and sped off towards her words.

"Hello Lily," I said quietly. To tell the truth, she had grown since we were last on the platform. We didn't talk much this summer. I was usually on runs for the higher death eaters; I passed it off as studying. The redheaded witch flung her arms around me briefly.

"It's good to see you, Sev."

"You too. We better get on the train." I shook off the stinging pain in my left arm when she went to hug her parents. The muggles looked uncomfortable on the magic. My mother had left me at the barrier, stating that she had to wake my father up for work. I saw through her lie, though. She really needed to get father cleaned up enough for a job interview later on.

Lily joined me in an empty car on the train. We chatted idly about our hopes for the year, and both agreed to sleep the rest of the trip.

A few hours later, there came a banging on our compartment's door, and a load of sniggering. I forced one eye open, and instantly wish I hadn't. Potter and his followers were standing on the other side of the glass, laughing their empty brains out. I opened my other eye. Lily was leaning on my chest, still asleep, or at least faking it.

"Lily… Wake up," I prodded her arm. She mumbled in her sleep, rolling from her back to her side, grasping a fistful of my robes. "Lily, please, wake up!" I attempted to shimmy from under her.

"Jms…" She mumbled again. "James, come back…" Kill. Me. Now.

"Lily, you need to wake up… Potter is staring…" She opened her eyes slowly, grinning, before her face fell. I reiterate: Kill. Me. Now. Potter slid the door open, and invited himself in. Black, Pettigrew, and Lupin followed suit. Lily was awake, straightening her hair by magic.

"Hello James. Sirius, Remus, Peter," She greeted. They nodded in acceptance.

"Hi, Evans… Snivellus."

"James," Lily warned.

"What? He deserves it, the ruddy Slytherin."

"James!" I stood, pulling out my wand.

"Do any of your pureblood cronies know about your father?" I pointed it between his eyes, deciding a disfigurement charm would be best; at least he wouldn't have his looks to go by.

"James, please, stop! Sev, he isn't worth it!" At her words, I dropped my arm to my side.

"Do they? At least you have mummy to heal your wounds, don't you Snivellus?" I pulled my arm back to his face, shouting the first thing that came to mind. James sat up. "Epans, tahw eht kceh did uoy od?" He gaped like a fish.

"Severus!" Lily spoke sharply. "What did you do?"

"Backwards speaking spell. Teach him to talk like that to me."

"That's vile, Sev!"

"Did you hear nothing he said?"

"I heard it," His voice faltered. I turned to Potter and Co.

"Lupin, if you will see me after the feast. You can all leave."

"Uoy diputs nirehtylS! Snave si enim!"

"Don't waste your voice, Potter."

"Sev, change him back, please," she whined the last word. Her green eyes met mine.

"Finite Incantatem." Potter gathered his wand up, stuttering and scurried out of the room.

"Sev," Lily bit her lip. When she does that, I know it means I did something wrong. I sat back down, letting the steady _chkchkchkchkchk_ of the train calm me. I raked my long pale fingers through my lank hair. I let my hand linger on the ends, displeased. I never had much care for my hygiene, preferring to work on my studies. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I dropped my hands from my head, unconsciously straightening the long sleeves on my robe. "Severus, calm down." She started lightly massaging my back with one hand. "He got to you. I know your father has always been a… sensitive subject. Please, be civil." I nodded slowly, looking up just in time to hear the candy trolley bump down the car. The lady politely asked if we would like anything. I declined, but Lily bought me a dark chocolate canary, knowing they were my favorite. The chocolate chirped feebly as I opened the wrapper. The lights began to ignite down the train, signaling we were about an hour away from Hogwarts.

"Lily, can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Did you want to be in Gryffindor?"

"To be honest, no. I didn't believe I had the courage to. I honestly thought I'd be in Ravenclaw." I mulled that over. I never asked for Slytherin. But somehow, just being in that house got me roped into the Dark Lord. Now he's branded my flesh, and calling on a task. A simple request tied to a difficult solution. Woo Lily Evans.


End file.
